


Catching Happiness

by flashash4231



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, im just writing crap till the ronan trilogy comes out, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashash4231/pseuds/flashash4231
Summary: basically ronan goes through a mental list of the things that he's grateful for... the gangsey are cute





	Catching Happiness

Ronan often thought about how he, of all people, had managed to catch so much happiness.   
Ronan often thought about the curve of Adam's smile, or the brush of skin when they'd hug on Adam's visits from college. How they'd joke and mock each other, grins plastered on both of their faces.   
He'd think about Gansey's eyes full of joy when they were all together, whether it was just pizza at Nino's, or a reading at Fox Way, nothing made him feel fuller with pride when everything he loved was in one room.   
Sometimes when Ronan was feeling low, maybe just after Adam had left, or his headphones broke, or he'd failed another new Cabeswater, he'd lie on his bed, eyes closed. Sometimes he'd barely feel a breeze brush his eyelids, and everything seemed calm again. Ronan wasn't scared or sad - he hoped Noah was proud of he was becoming.   
He felt happiness when he saw Blue and Gansey holding hands, or laughing in the car, because he knew that they were always going to happen, always meant to be.  
When Orphan Girl and Blue danced together in the backyard, chasing after fireflies and giggling Gansey had said something.  
"Do you ever feel like, maybe you've just been given some great... I don't know. Blessing?" He trailed off.  
Ronan's eyes followed the two girls figures towards the forest. "Like you've caught happiness without meaning to? Yeah."  
Gansey didn't reply, instead smiled softly and leaned against the wall, and for a second he was as golden as the setting sun.  
"Shut up," Ronan said to no-one. "Lets go." He tilted his chin to Blue and Orphan girl.   
"I'll race ya," Said Gansey, already taking off, and they jogged away into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> ty so much if you made it this far!!! ily all!


End file.
